Broken and Mended Hearts
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Prussia and Spain are in a relationship until Spain runs off with Romano.  Prussia has a hot one-night stand with Greece and a brief affair with America, then follows the wise advice of France and finds true love with Canada.
1. The Break Up

******Author Commentary: ****I saw the summary of this, only with different characters, and figured it might be fun to write it. So, I plugged in the characters I wanted and here we go... Hopefully I'm able to make this one my longest yet. I'll do my best! Also, the rating is for sexiness I'm planning for later chapters.**

**Title: **

**Characters (for this chapter): **Gilbert (Prussia), Antonio (Spain), Ludwig (Germany), Feliciano (Italy)

**Disclaimer: **I, lucky for all you people out there, don't own Hetalia. If I did... There would be much crack! Hahaha...

Gilbert had a date with his long time friend, Antonio. They'd been together for six months and today was their anniversary. Normally, Gilbert wouldn't dress up for their dates unless Antonio told him to, but today, he took a little more care in his appearance than he usually did, hoping to surprise Antonio and maybe get a little something in return. He had attempted to comb his hair, but gave up because it was still a mess. He had picked up his nicest jeans off the ground and, after sniffing them to make sure they were clean, he put them on. The shirt he had chosen was Antonio's favorite. Every time Gilbert wore it, Antonio would shower him with compliments, and their night would generally end in mind blowing sex (with Gilbert topping, of course).

The doorbell rang, interrupting Gilbert's musing on his awesomeness. He didn't bother to go and answer it, though. He was planning on meeting up with Antonio, so Gilbert didn't expect it to be him and he wasn't planning on anyone else showing up, so the door most likely wasn't for him. Figuring it was probably just for his brother, Gilbert went back to thinking about how awesome of a boyfriend he was. Antonio would love that he went through some extra effort, especially since he wasn't specifically told to. Gilbert couldn't help but smile as he thought about how absolutely awesome his night was going to be.

Once again, however, Gilbert's thoughts were interrupted. This time, it was his brother shouting his name up the stairs.

"What do you want, Ludwig? The awesome me is busy," he shouted back, making sure to sound annoyed.

"Your boyfriend is here," he replied, and Gilbert could practically hear the frown in his voice. Ludwig didn't approve of Gilbert having a relationship with Antonio. He didn't mind that the two of them were friends, but he didn't feel that Antonio was "boyfriend material." It was just because happy-go-lucky Antonio could be a little slow at times. At least, that's what Gilbert figured. In truth, though he would never say so aloud, he found Antonio's slowness a little endearing. Gilbert rolled his eyes at the thought of Antonio not being "the perfect man." He knew his brother had the hots for the hyper, pasta loving Italian, who wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Ludwig had no room to judge.

Rushing down the stairs with a huge grin on his face, he started speaking the moment he saw his boyfriend. "Antonio! I thought we were meeting up! What are you doing here?"

Antonio looked nervous. "Hey, Gilbert."

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked immediately as he looked over the other man. He'd never seen Antonio look so nervous, so something had to be wrong.

"We need to talk," Antonio said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Oh shit! Those four words were bad news. Gilbert didn't know what exactly Antonio wanted to talk about, but he could tell by the body language and those four choice words that he wasn't going to like it, whatever it was.

"Okay, we can go up to my room," Gilbert said, proud that his voice didn't shake.

Antonio was shaking his head, though. "Can we just talk in the living room?"

So he wasn't planning on staying long... That meant no date, which meant that Gilbert went through all this trouble for nothing. He frowned without thinking about it, then replied, "I guess..."

Walking past Gilbert, Antonio went straight into the living room and stood in front of the couch. "You might want to sit down," he said as Gilbert followed him in.

Nodding, Gilbert sat down and looked up at Antonio expectantly.

"Well... there's really no other way to say this, so... I'm just going to tell you. I've fallen for someone else," Antonio told him.

Gilbert felt his jaw drop, but he was too stunned to stop it. He was too awesome to be dumped! Besides, dumping people was his job! He'd never been on this end of things before and he didn't know what to do. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Who?"

Antonio blinked, looking like he didn't want to say. "Uhm, it's Lovino... " Antonio finally said, a fond look coming over his face... The look he used to have when talking about Gilbert. Stupid, fickle Spaniard. Then he continued, "But don't do anything to him. It's not his fault." The fond look was a little mixed with worry now.

Gilbert clenched his jaw. He was being dumped for the jerky Italian brother?

"I still want to be friends," Antonio said with a hopeful note in his voice.

Trembling with barely suppressed anger at his audacity... or maybe it was just naivety... either way, it didn't matter. Gilbert was pissed that he would dare to think that everything would be A-OK between them after this. "Out!" he shouted, pointing toward the door. He didn't want to even see the stupid Spanish man he'd just wasted six months of his life on. He was pissed... and... there was some other emotion there that he couldn't quite place.

Looking like a kicked puppy, Antonio walked to the door and stopped. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped when he saw the look on Gilbert's face. After a moment of indecision, Antonio finally left.

Upon hearing the door close, Gilbert crumpled onto the couch and curled into a tight ball. His body was shaking yet again, only this time it was with the sobs he was trying to suppress. He recognized that other emotion now. It was sadness. The same sadness he'd felt when they were in elementary school and the class's pet chick had died unexpectedly. Gilbert had been attached to it, and, though he didn't like to admit it, he'd cried. Only now he didn't have someone to comfort him. Last time, Antonio and Francis had taken him away from the other students so they wouldn't see him cry and they had done their best to comfort him. Now... he was alone on the couch, trying not to cry and failing miserably.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, poking his head in and looking at his brother worriedly.

"Go away," Gilbert mumbled, halfheartedly throwing a pillow in the general direction of his brother.

"I told you he was no good," Ludwig said, the usual hint of smugness that would have accompanied the 'I told you so' was absent from his voice.

**"Go. Away," Gilbert said, lifting his tear-stained face to glare at Ludwig.**

After a moment, Ludwig disappeared into the kitchen. Gilbert sighed and then heard his brother speaking quietly... Most likely, Ludwig was just on the phone, so Gilbert tuned him out and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was much better than thinking about how much it sucked to get dumped.

Gilbert lost track of time as he stared at the ceiling and was confused for a moment when someone was suddenly standing over him, worried face inches from his own.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice full of the same amount of worry that the face held.

"'Course," he replied gruffly. "I'm too awesome not to be." Gilbert's face was still blank as he looked into the eyes of his brother's Italian friend (or was he something more? ...Gilbert didn't want to think about that), Feliciano. It was Feliciano's brother who had stolen Antonio from him. After a few moments of reminding himself that it was Feliciano and not Lo vino who was in front of him, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Your brother told me you were upset, so I brought you some gelato to cheer you up!" Feliciano said brightly, obviously proud of his thoughtfulness. "Want some?"

Gilbert's face brightened considerably. "When does the awesome me not want some of your awesome gelato?"

Feliciano looked confused.

Gilbert sighed. The kid really was thick. "Yes. I want some gelato."

"Oh! Okay!" Feliciano practically skipped to the kitchen to get the gelato from the freezer where Ludwig had deposited it. Bringing Gilbert a ridiculously filled bowl, he sat next to him and chattered away.

Not even pretending to listen, Gilbert happily ate the frozen treat. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad... After all, he was, is and always will be awesome!

And so the healing began.


	2. One Night Stand

**Title: **One Night Stand

**Characters: **Gilbert, Heracles, Ludwig

**Warning: **This is the chapter with guys doing it. Do not read it if you do not like it.

It had been quite some time since Antonio broke up with Gilbert. For the most part, he was over it, but on occasion, he would think about how great they had been together and sadness would hit him again. During these times, the best thing for him seemed to be copious amounts of alcohol.

Now was one of those times that he'd been thinking about Antonio. This time, he was remembering the time that the two of them had gone to the zoo. Antonio had pointed out a majestic looking eagle and told Gilbert how much he thought of Gilbert every time he saw it. Later that day, they'd also seen a bunch of chicks hatch. For some reason that he couldn't explain, Gilbert was strangely attracted to those little yellow puffs. After watching Gilbert's face light up, Antonio had gotten permission to hold one and the two of them cooed at the little chick, marveling at its cuteness. But then Gilbert had been pulled away from the memory and had to remind himself that the two of them weren't together and he was still single. Sadness threatened to overwhelm him, so he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

After looking out the kitchen doors to make sure his brother wouldn't see him stealing one of his beers, Gilbert opened the fridge only to find that all the alcohol had been removed. Swearing softly, Gilbert looked out the window, intending to use his brother's car to go buy some, but his brother's car was gone. That was good and bad. Bad because it meant that Gilbert didn't have the car, good because it meant that Gilbert could go to the bar without having his brother tag along. Whenever his brother came out drinking with him, Gilbert always got extremely annoyed and generally ended up getting kicked out of the bar before he could get as drunk as he wanted to.

Donning a light jacket, Gilbert walked out of the house. The bar down the street had some good quality German beer and Gilbert was looking forward to feeling the liquid slide down his throat.

Shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked, Gilbert smiled softly. Soon, he'd have beer and there was nothing Ludwig could do about it. His liver would be fine. He scoffed at his brother's worry. Who cared about his health or the hangover he'd have the next morning, so long as he could get piss drunk now?

Gilbert walked into the bar, suddenly happier at the prospect of alcohol, and got himself a beer. Taking a swig, he rolled it around in his mouth, enjoying the taste as it moved over his tastebuds, warming slightly in the heat of his mouth. After letting it move down his throat, he sighed. Now _that_ was some good beer.

After the first mouthful, he took another, then another until soon he was guzzling beer after beer, the empty bottles piling up around him.

A hand attached itself to his shoulder and a soft, deep voice spoke. "Maybe you should slow down."

Gilbert put down his beer with a loud clack, turning to glare at the man, only to stop with his mouth half open, the angry retort dead before it even left his lips. The man he was looking at was gorgeous. His brown hair was tousled and gave him the appearance of one who had just woken up. His clothes were rather wrinkled, which only added to Gilbert's suspicion. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a tan, muscular chest. The man tilted to the side—wait, no. Gilbert tilted to the side. He was a little drunk and felt the world just looked right tilted that way.

The man moved forward and righted Gilbert. "Don't want you to fall out of that chair," he said, and his deep voice was strangely calming to Gilbert. Suddenly, he wanted to know what that voice sounded like when it was moaning in ecstasy.

With that thought, Gilbert realized just how long it had been since he'd had sex. He really wanted it now and, with his judgment impaired by the alcohol, he decided that he was going to get it. "'M Gilbert," he mumbled, not quite able to get his words out right.

"Heracles," said the other man, still holding Gilbert upright.

"Doesn' sound... like yer fr'm aroun' here," Gilbert said, struggling to find the words and stay coherent.

"I'm not," Heracles said, smiling slightly, surprised that the drunk man had been able to pick up on his slight accent. "I'm from Greece, but I'm here visiting some friends."

That was perfect. Gilbert could have sex with this guy and not have to worry about emotional attachments.

"Where're ya stayin'?" Gilbert asked, feigning like he was worried about the man. He just needed to know if it was possible for him to get into this man's pants.

"My friends put me up in a hotel. No need to worry." Heracles patted Gilbert's head, not wanting the drunk man to get hysterical on him.

"'Kay," Gilbert mumbled, leaning against the Greek more, then becoming a dead weight as he passed out, completely ruining his plan to get laid.

Worried, Heracles inquired whether anyone knew where Gilbert lived, and upon receiving negatives from everyone, decided to just take Gilbert home with him, not wanting to leave the drunk man passed out at the bar. He was too kindhearted to do that.

Picking up the dead weight that was Gilbert, Heracles left the bar. Gilbert didn't even stir as the cold air greeted them. Heracles wasn't drunk, so he drove them to the hotel and brought Gilbert up to the room he was staying in, then tucked him into bed. When the man was sober, or at least conscious and coherent, Heracles would take him home.

Gilbert groaned and stirred slightly. Heracles rushed over to check on him, wanting to make sure that Gilbert wasn't going to throw up and choke on his own vomit.

He didn't throw up, though. Instead, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Greek in front of him. "C-could ya move? And point me to the bathroom... I gotta piss like a rhino."

Heracles chucked at the choice of words, moving out of Gilbert's way and pointing towards the bathroom.

Gilbert, after a brief struggle, managed to untangle himself from the covers and push himself into a sitting position. He tried to get out of bed, only to wobble and fall straight into Heracles who, lucky for Gilbert, was right in front of the spot where Gilbert was attempting to stand.

Grumbling, Gilbert pushed away from him and stumbled toward the bathroom, only managing a few steps before having to be caught by Heracles again.

"'M too drunk fer this..." he complained.

"I'll carry you," Heracles replied, and ignored all of Gilbert's complaints as he did just that, setting Gilbert down on his feet in front of the toilet and trying to steady him.

Gilbert only continued to sway, nearly falling whenever Heracles let him go. "Fuck, I just gotta go!" Gilbert exclaimed and began to try and get his pants down. Sighing exasperatedly after a moment, he crossed his arms over his chest, giving up.

Heracles helpfully undid Gilbert's pants for him and pulled them down with his boxers.

"Thanks," Gilbert said grudgingly, leaning back against him as he relieved himself.

The Greek wasn't fazed by the fact that Gilbert had his pants down and was leaning against him while he peed, but just stood there, holding him upright.

Gilbert finished and an idea popped into his head. He still wanted sex, and he was determined to get it.

"I'm hot," he complained, kicking his pants and boxers away.

"I could turn down the head," Heracles offered.

Gilbert used Heracles to steady as he pulled off his shirt, getting completely naked.

"Feel better?" Heracles asked, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Yeah, but... now 'm self conscious," he lied.

"Want me to get naked too?"

Gilbert nodded. His plan was working.

After putting down the toilet seat and making Gilbert sit on it, Heracles stripped, revealing more of his tan skin, though no tan lines were evident on it... Maybe he was into nude tanning?

"Is everything good now?" he questioned.

Gilbert nodded, swaying slightly. Then, he let himself fall forward, knees hitting the ground, face right in Heracles's crotch, breath blowing across it every time he exhaled.

Heracles's skin quickly became flushed. "Uhm, G-Gilbert?"

"What is it?" he asked, letting his voice vibrate against Heracles, owning him a suppressed moan.

"Y-you're drunk," he replied, straining not to get aroused. "Y-you should go... r-rest." He was beginning to pant lightly.

"Maybe I don't care," Gilbert said, licking his length and then blowing across the skin, watching him harden.

Heracles gasped and gripped his shoulders, still fighting his arousal. He kept repeating "you're drunk," over and over, his voice slowly getting breathier as Gilbert continued to play with him.

After quite a bit of teasing, Gilbert took the head of Heracles's erection into his mouth. Slowly, he swirled his tongue over and around the slit, loving the moans he was hearing. They were just as delicious as he had hoped. One after another spilled out of Heracles's mouth as Gilbert took in more of him, continuing to tease him with his tongue. He hummed around the member in his mouth and then pulled off completely and smirked at its owner, sitting back on his heels.

Heracles dropped to his knees and then moved forward to straddle Gilbert. Once he was situated, Heracles grabbed Gilbert's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. At first, Gilbert was surprised, then he kissed back happily.

The two of them continued kissing on the bathroom floor, hands wandering over their bodies. Heracles's hand was gently kneading Gilbert's 'five meters' and Gilbert was moaning and enjoying it, but he knew that he couldn't last much longer at this rate.

"I... nngh... I w-want to f-fuck you!" he exclaimed, trying to keep in his moans.

"Y-you're too drunk t-to top," Heracles said breathily.

"I'm seme, god dammit!" he practically shouted, trying and failing to sit up.

"F-fine!" There was a hint of desperation in Heracles's voice and Gilbert could see him leaking precum already, not to mention that his erection looked almost painful.

Gilbert smirked in triumph and laid back. "Ride me," he said still smirking. He knew that would be the only way from him to be seme in his drunken state.

Heracles flushed slightly and looked around for something to use as lube. His eyes settled on some hand soap and he covered a couple fingers in it, then moved his hand to his own entrance, sliding in his fingers, one after the other, stretching himself.

Gilbert watched as pain and pleasure flashed across Heracles's face as he stretched himself. Gilbert could feel himself getting even more turned on just by watching him.

After a few minutes, Heracles removed his fingers and got his soapy hand wet before gripping Gilbert's length and slowly moving his hand up and down to cover him in the suds. Gilbert moaned at the new stimulation, feeling himself leak. As the hand moved up and down, precum mixed with the soap and Gilbert moaned more. He was shocked when the hand left him. Opening his eyes, though he had no idea when he had closed them, he looked up at Heracles, lust plain in his eyes.

Slowly, Heracles lowered himself onto Gilbert and the two of them moaned in unison. Heracles kept moving until Gilbert was entirely inside of him, and then stayed there, panting.

Gilbert moved impatiently, getting a whimper from Heracles. Hugging, he laid back, not wanting to wait for more stimulation but also not wanting to hurt the man who was pleasuring him.

After what seemed like forever to Gilbert, Heracles lifted himself off nearly all the way before dropping back down and moaning, eliciting an even louder moan from Gilbert. Heracles repeated the motion over and over, slowly getting faster. Gilbert couldn't take much more. Each time Heracles's body engulfed him again, he felt pleasure shoot through his own body and it was quickly becoming too much. Any moment and he would—with an obscenely loud moan, he released inside of Heracles. A second later, Heracles tightedned around him, squeezing the rest of the cum from Gilbert as his own shot out over their chests.

Heracles moved off of Gilbert, breathing heavily. Looking over to the other man, he smiled. Gilbert had passed out again. Carefully, the Greek picked up the other man and carried him to bed, then cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

Gilbert woke up with a splitting headache. He felt gross, like something sticky had dried on his body, and like someone had put a couple of books on his chest (his brother had done that once, trying to remind him to study). He opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light filtering through the thin curtains of the unfamiliar room. The weight on his chest turned out to be another man's head. All that Gilbert could think was 'Oh shit!' as he pushed the man off of him and got up. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins from panic and he realized he was naked. Searching the room he was in,he didn't find his clothes, but he did see another room. Walking into it, he found that it was a bathroom and his clothes were on the floor. He pulled them on, wincing at the feeling of fabric over whatever it was on his skin. He could only assume what it was because of the face that he was naked.

Without a backward glance, he left the room and then the hotel. Once he was outside, he got his bearings and headed home. As he walked, the adrenaline left him and his headache came back. By the time he got home, he was in a really foul mood.

He opened the door, wincing at the squeak it made as he opened it, then he walked in only to be embraced by a distressed looking Ludwig, who let him go after a moment only to lecture him on being responsible.

"Shut the fuck up," Gilbert growled through clenched teeth. "I've got a hangover and I'm not going to deal with this right now."

Ludwig nodded in understanding, still looking like he wanted to keep speaking as he left the room. After a moment, he walked back in with a glass of water and two little white pills, which he gave to Gilbert, who took them gratefully and sat on the couch.

"Do you remember anything?" Ludwig asked.

"Bits and pieces... It's coming back slowly," he said, then stood back up. "I'm going to shower. I want breakfast when I'm done." Once that was said, he marched off to shower.

After he'd gotten cleaned up, Gilbert told Ludwig over breakfast to keep his nose out of other peoples' business. He smiled to himself. That one night stand was just what he needed to put things in perspective for him and he decided it was time to move on. He would get himself a new significant other who realizes just how awesome he is!


	3. Unhappy Relationship

**Author's Note: **I really like writing smut. OTL Also, let me know if it's too much or if you think that I should add more. I'm debating whether or not to do it when he gets with Matt... Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. School, stress and break downs... Yeah...

Gilbert had decided that he was going to start dating again. The awesome him needed some more awesome company than Ludwig and Feliciano. Plus, as awesome as he was, it always felt better to do someone else, rather than just taking care of it himself.

Since Ludwig had taken Gilbert's computer in order to 'delete' (Gilbert knew that Ludwig was copying the files for his own use before he deleted them) Gilbert's porn from it, Gilbert decided to do things the old fashioned way. Picking up a newspaper, he flicked to the singles' column and started looking through them, paying no mind to gender. He could care less, so long as he could be seme.

He was starting to fall asleep. Everyone was just so boring! No wonder they were resorting to putting ads in the newspaper! Sure, there were a few funny ones that were probably put in there as jokes, but honestly, these people didn't even sound remotely interesting... until he got to the third to last entry. It was full of personality and the person writing it had a lot of the same interests as him. They both had a strange attraction to cute things, liked the same activities, and quite a bit of the same music, though some of the music that Alfred liked utterly repulsed Gilbert. He hated 'country' music. Other than that, though, this person seemed pretty dang awesome. Gilbert looked to the info about the person. _His_ name was Alfred F. Jones. Gilbert decided to give the man a call, especially since it said he didn't care which gender the person was.

Going to the kitchen with the paper, Gilbert prepared to call the man. When he got there, though, the phone wasn't on the hook. He would have just used his own cell phone, but it had ended up in a mint oreo milkshake last week and still wasn't working properly. "West!" he called, as that was his nickname for his brother. "Where the hell is the phone?"

"I'm using it!" came the reply.

"Either give me back my fucking computer or give me the phone. Otherwise, you'll regret it."

Ludwig knew that Gilbert could throw one hell of a temper tantrum, so he quickly finished his conversation and brought the phone down.

"Thanks," Gilbert said with a smirk, taking the phone. Ludwig merely nodded and retreated back up the stairs. He must not be very far through Gilbert's porn collection. Not that he'd actually be able to delete it, though, because Gilbert had all the files backed up. He could delete them from their current spots, but they'd still be on his computer. He was just an awesome genius like that!

Anyway, back to what he was doing. Picking the paper back up, Gilbert dialed the number printed on it, then waited, listening.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... R-_ "Hello?"

"Hallo, is the Alfred F. Jones?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm calling about your ad in the singles column."

"Oh!" The voice on the other end got considerably more excited. "Why don't we go grab some coffee, then?"

"Sure. When and where."

"When are you free?"

"Whenever."

"How about now?"

"Ja."

"Okay. Think you can meet me at Third Street Cafe in 20 minutes?"

"Ja, I can."

"See ya then!"

"Ja, see ya."

Then, the line went dead and Gilbert hung up the phone and finished getting dressed. Next, he called to his brother, "I'm going out!"

The usual questions of where, when he'll be back, will anyone else be there and others that made Ludwig sound like a worried mother hen, even though he was yelling, were called down the steps. Gilbert ignored them all and just walked straight out the door, heading to meet this Alfred at Third Street Cafe.

Once he got there, he looked around only to realize that he had no clue what Alfred looked like. He felt like an idiot after that, but didn't get to feel that way for long as a voice interrupted him.

"Hey, are you Gilbert?" a man asked from a nearby table.

"Ja, that's me," he said, turning to find the source of the voice.

The man stood up and made his way toward Gilbert. He was taller than Gilbert, with dark blond hair that had a stubborn cowlick sticking up in it. Behind his glasses were bright blue eyes with a mischievous glint to them. His clothes were plain, just jeans and a t-shirt, but there was an old looking bomber jacket on the back of the chair that he'd stood up from.

"I'm Alfred," he said, beaming and holding out a hand to Gilbert.

"How'd you know it was me?" Gilbert asked, holding his own hand out and shaking Alfred's.

"You looked like you were looking for someone. Basically, it was a wild guess," Alfred replied as he pulled Gilbert to his table.

"Oh," Gilbert said, sitting down as Alfred resumed the seat across from him.

"Yep." Alfred grinned and called a waitress over, getting them both some coffee.

The coffee came and that's when the two finally broke their slightly awkward silence and started talking. As they did so, they slowly got more comfortable with one another. The more comfortable they got, the more they talked. By the time they'd both finished several cups of coffee, they'd made plans for another date. Alfred paid for their drinks and then had to go off to his job.

Gilbert didn't stay long after that because he figured his brother would be worried since none of his questions were answered. Nonetheless, Gilbert took his time going home, enjoying the nice weather while it lasted. When he did get home, it was only to be pulled into the tight embrace of his brother.

"I was worried, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Ludwig practically shouted, not letting go of his older, but smaller brother.

"Because I had a date and didn't want you to fuss and make me late."

Ludwig held Gilbert out at arms length and looked him over. "You went on a date looking like that?" His eyebrows went up a few centimeters.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Gilbert shouted, breaking what was left of his brother's grip and then stomping off up the stairs.

Gilbert's and Alfred's next few dates were rather successful. For one, they want on a walk through the parks and fed the ducks. They talked, laughed and continued to get to know one another better. Alfred found it very amusing when one of the ducks started chasing after Gilbert, who, in turn, smacked Alfred on the back of the head, mumbling something about preferring baby chicks. Gilbert had a good time, but for some reason, he still felt off at the end of the date.

Another date was out to dinner. Alfred insisted on paying and Gilbert pouted about it, saying he wasn't going to be the girl in the relationship. Alfred merely laughed, called him cute and then brought him home. Before he left Gilbert for the night, Alfred stopped him in front of the door and kissed him softly. Gilbert had eagerly returned it, but it was interrupted after a few seconds by Ludwig opening the door. He stood there for a second, blushing, and then shut the door, walking off somewhere because he wasn't there when Gilbert walked in after Alfred got into his car and promised to call for another date. Gilbert went up to his room and pondered why he still felt empty, even after that amazing kiss.

The dates continued and they grew closer, yet Gilbert still felt there was something keeping them from becoming completely close. They were sitting and talking on Alfred's couch when Gilbert realized that the strange empty, lonely feeling that he felt, even when he was with Alfred, wasn't making him happy. He couldn't figure out when he had that feeling, though. Especially not with Alfred sitting next to him, babbling on about himself. Figuring that quiet might help, even if it was only for a moment, he leaned in and kissed Alfred passionately on the lips, effectively shutting him up because Alfred kissed back enthusiastically. After a moment, though, Gilbert pulled away and Alfred looked at him questioningly.

"I just need a moment of quiet to think," Gilbert said softly.

"Okay," Alfred said, leaning in again and kissing the edge of Gilbert's jaw.

While Gilbert was trying to place his finger on why he wasn't happy, Alfred sat there fidgeting. At first, he was just playing with his fingers, then he was jiggling his leg. Eventually, he decided to lean in and kiss along Gilbert's jaw because he'd only been told to be quiet, not to leave him alone entirely.

The kisses Alfred placed along his jaw were distracting. They were fleeting and Alfred's lips were slightly chapped, but nonetheless, each kiss was enough to keep Gilbert from thinking straight. A kiss was placed on his earlobe and he completely forgot what he was thinking about.

Turning his face and lifting a hand, Gilbert pulled Alfred into a passionate kiss, completely pulled from his thoughts now. The kiss was just fiery until a tongue flicked against Gilbert's lips. He parted them, but darted out his tongue to meet the other, tangling the two in a battle for dominance. He was determined to show Alfred that he was no uke... Except that he lost. Alfred's tongue slid smoothly into his mouth and began to explore, poking at sensitive spots. Gilbert was _not_ going to moan and give Alfred the satisfaction or knowing he had more than won. That slick tongue prodded in just the right spot, though, and Gilbert let out the moan that he'd been trying to hold in. He could feel Alfred smirking against his lips. They both knew that Gilbert was the one who was going to bottom, and Gilbert wasn't happy about that fact, but it was too late now because he was so horny.

Gilbert lifted his hands to pull off Alfred's shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment to get the shirt over his head. He halted Alfred from kissing him again long enough to get off his own shirt as well, then their lips crashed back together. The kiss grew more heated as Gilbert climbed onto Alfred's lap, assuming the role that they both knew he would take.

Alfred's hands moved to Gilbert's thighs and his thumbs pressed into the flesh there, pulling a gasp from Gilbert's lips. He continued pressing his thumbs in, starting to rub small circles. After a moment, the hands began to slowly move closer and closer to Gilbert's crotch, and since Gilbert was too busy gasping and moaning to kiss Alfred back, so Alfred moved his lips to Gilbert's neck, scattering love bites around.

Those hands, though! God, it was torture! Why wouldn't Alfred just move them straight to his crotch and knead the rapidly growing bulge there? Seconds after Gilbert had thought that, Alfred started doing just that and Gilbert couldn't even _attempt_ to contain the rather loud moan he released, which made Alfred smirk against his neck.

Gilbert pressed up into the rubbing hands, wanting more friction. Alfred simply moved his hands back a bit, keeping the same amount of pressure as before. Groaning, Gilbert smacked Alfred's hands out of the way because he just couldn't stand the teasing. He quickly wiggled out of his pants and then was flipped onto his back with Alfred on top of him.

"If you wanted to end this, you could have just said so," Alfred informed him, pulling off his own clothes and throwing them randomly around the room.

Gilbert remained silent, even as his shirt was removed. He wanted the stimulation, but he wasn't going to beg. He was supposed to be the seme! Alfred pulled off his boxers and he barely managed to contain a sigh of relief as his erection was freed.

"All you have to do is say those words," Alfred purred in his ear before grinding down hard, moaning at the feel of the friction and smiling smugly because Gilbert had moaned even louder.

"F-fine!" Gilbert managed, though the sound was rather breathy. "I-I'll say it."

A moment went by and Gilbert said nothing, so Alfred ground down down again with a moaned, "I'm waiting."

"F-fuck! Take me! Goddamn it, I want this!" Gilbert cried out, arching his body into Alfred's.

Alfred couldn't keep the smug smile from returning tenfold as he got up to grab the lube from a nearby drawer. Gilbert groaned at the loss of contact and started stroking himself, moaning at the feeling of his fingers moving along his length, enjoying how they touched the throbbing organ in just the right way.

"Quit that!" Alfred exclaimed as he came back. He grabbed Gilbert's hands and pushed them away. "You'll get it. Just hold on a few moments longer."

Groaning, Gilbert let Alfred move his hands. Alfred moved so he was between Gilbert's legs and wrapped his lips around the tip of Gilbert's erection. While he was doing that, he also lubed up his fingers and slid the first one in. The stimulation to his cock was enough to distract him from the discomfort of the finger wiggling inside of him. When the second finger was added and he squirmed, trying to get used to the feeling, Alfred took in more of him, teasing him with his tongue and Gilbert completely forgot about the fingers stretching him. Alfred started deep throating him as he added the third finger. Gilbert let out a loud moan, feeling fingers ran straight into his prostate. Alfred smiled around him and repeated the action a few more times before pulling out his fingers and moving his mouth away.

Whimpering, Gilbert looked up at him, not wanting the contact to stop. He got his best glare in place, but the effect was ruined by the lust and need in his eyes, and the panting coming from his lips.

"Don't worry," Alfred whispered. "I'm not done with you yet."

With quick fingers, Alfred slicked himself up, biting his lip to keep in all the pleasured noises that were threatening to escape. A moment later, he entered the stretched hole and Gilbert cried out, digging his nails into Alfred's shoulders. Even with the prep, it still really fucking hurt!

"R-relax," Alfred managed to grit out as Gilbert's muscles tensed around him.

Gilbert knew that he needed to, but that was far easier said than done. He clung to Alfred, feeling blood trickle from the broken skin beneath his fingernails, but he was busy trying to block out the pain and relax, so he barely registered that anything was there, let alone that it was blood.

Slowly, Gilbert managed to relax and unclench his tight muscles. As he did so, Alfred pushed his way in further, centimeter by centimeter until he was fully sheathed.

Panting, the two adjusted to the feeling. It wasn't long before Gilbert growled, "M-move."

Alfred, managing to keep his enthusiasm in check, started thrusting slowly, changing his angle toward the general area of where he had found Gilbert's prostate before.

Gilbert cried out and started rocking his hips as well. A triumphant smile made its way across Alfred's face and he picked up the pace, pounding harder and faster into the albino, ripping cries of pleasure from his lips with each one. Both men were letting wanton moans and pleasured cries fall from their open mouths, not caring who heard. They wanted nothing more than to satiate their carnal desires and feel relief.

Alfred's thrusts started losing their rhythm and his breathing was coming in short gasps. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Moments after the thrusting became erratic, Gilbert arched his back, letting out his loudest cry yet as he spilled himself between their naked, sweat slicked bodies. Alfred's climax followed soon after, and then the two laid there, panting and catching their breaths.

"Was I awesome or what?" Alfred exclaimed once his breathing was normal. He finally pulled out with a disgusting squelching sound and looked down, watching the seed trickle out of Gilbert's hole with a satisfied expression.

Gilbert winced, hating the feeling of the fluids leaking from him. Suddenly, he was filled with even more annoyance at Alfred for not giving him a moment to think. But then it hit him: he realized why he wasn't happy. That reason was that Alfred only talked about himself. Gilbert wanted someone who needed him and praised him for his awesomeness, not someone who was just as self-centered as himself.

"Whacha thinkin' 'bout?" Alfred asked, putting his face next to Gilbert's. "Is it how much you want me to do you again?"

"No, it's not!" Gilbert exclaimed, pushing Alfred off of him and then standing with a wince. "I was thinking about how self-centered you are and how I'm sick of it!"

Alfred blinked, taken aback. All he could manage to do was dumbly go, "Huh?"

"You heard me," Gilbert growled through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the pain as he dressed himself. "I was trying to figure out why I was unhappy when you decided to take advantage of me."

"I can change..." he said, sounding rather pathetic.

"That's not what I want," Gilbert replied. "I want someone who I like and doesn't have to change themselves for me." And with that, he left. Alfred just stood there, dumbstruck.

Gilbert managed to get a few blocks before the pain and exhaustion became too great and he had to sit down. He really should have let his body rest, but he needed to get out of there. Plunging his hand into his pocket, he was relieved to find that his phone was there. He flipped it open and called his brother, trying to ignore the smell of mint oreo. The phone still worked, so of course he wasn't going to get a new one.

"Hallo?" came the voice on the other end.

"Bruder, can you come get me?"

"...Are you okay?"

"Ja, just sore."

"Alright... where are you?"

Gilbert couldn't see street names, so he just described his surroundings.

"I think I know where you are. I'll be there shortly."

"'Kay," Gilbert replied and then hung up.

It wasn't long before a car pulled up to the curb. Looking up, Gilbert saw that it was Ludwig and after a brief, painful struggle, he got to his feet and got in the car.

It wasn't until they were halfway home that their silence was broken. Ludwig was the one to speak, asking, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to say. I realized that I didn't actually like him and now we're not together anymore."

"Did he beat you?"

"Nein."

"Then why are you in so much pain?"

Gilbert made a face and mumbled, "I bottomed."

Ludwig made an 'Oh' face and shut up.

And once again, Gilbert was single.


	4. The Advice

**Author's Note: I think there's one last chapter after this. If you don't tell me whether or not you want smut in it, you get none.**

Ludwig was gone for increasing amounts of time, and Gilbert was getting sick of takeout and microwave dinners, so he had decided to take a cooking class.

Walking into the class, he groaned inwardly, realizing that he was the only man in the room. Not that Gilbert didn't like women, because he really did., it was just that when you're a minority, you're bound to be picked on more than the majority. He stood apart from the groups of giggling women, who continuously looked to him and then back to each other. He wasn't really in the mood to socialize, even though a man who could cook was obviously a turn on for this group... That, and Gilbert knew that he was ridiculously good looking.

"Okay, class," called a soft, feminine voice as the teacher walked into the room. "Everyone get to one of the stations around the room. Two per station, please."

The women all grouped up and there was nowhere for Gilbert to go.

"You can share my station," the teacher called, beckoning him over.

Gilbert reluctantly moved to the front and took a better look at the person who was going to be showing him how to cook. As he did so, Gilbert realized that he had assumed wrong and that the teacher was actually a very feminine man, not another woman adding to the estrogen in the atmosphere.

"I assume you're Gilbert," the other man said warmly, a soft smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Gilbert nodded, but no words left his mouth.

"I know it says Williams is the teacher, but you can just call me Matthew. I hate being called Mister Williams," the man informed him, wrinkling up his face.

"How about Mattie?" Gilbert asked, trying not to smirk. If he called the man that, he could get away with calling him Maddie because of his accent. In other words, he could make fun of him and basically call him a girl. It wasn't his fault that his teacher was so feminine that he just wanted to pick on him!

Matthew blushed a bit and Gilbert found himself thinking it was rather cute. No, he shouldn't be having those thoughts! Not about this man that he was going to be picking on for the next few weeks!

"I-I guess it's okay," Matthew stammered quietly, interrupting Gilbert's thoughts.

Gilbert grinned and simply said, "Awesome."

Matthew then called the class to order and started talking about what they were going to make. It sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to Gilbert, but he did his best to keep up. He was completely lost by the end, when Matthew announced that it was time to start actually cooking, rather than just talking about it. For once in his life, Gilbert was glad that he'd listened and put on the apron because otherwise his awesome clothes would be a mess. Not that he was going to be the one to wash them, that was West's job, but he'd still feel just a slight twinge of guilt.

While everyone was following or, in Gilbert's case, attempting to follow directions, Matt was walking around the room, inspecting everyone's techniques and correcting them. When he got to Gilbert, he flat out stopped the man. "You're doing it all wrong. Like that, you'll just get tired out quickly." With that said, he demonstrated how to do it and then handed the utensil back to Gilbert so that he could try again.

Taking it, he attempted to copy exactly what Mattie had done, but was failing miserably. Matt wrapped his hand around Gilbert's and guided his arm into the strokes. Doing his best not to blush, because that wasn't awesome and he really had no reason to, Gilbert let his arm be moved and before he even realized it, he was doing it on his own. He didn't know why he felt the need to blush when Matt was merely helping him. Shaking his head, Gilbert decided that rather than dwelling on that, he'd focus on following instructions.

The rest of the class passed without further incident and Gilbert actually had edible food by the end. He was overjoyed to learn that he was allowed to take what he had made home with him. When he walked into his house with the food, Ludwig asked to try it and Gilbert denied him, smirking and sitting down to enjoy the fruits of his labor. It was absolutely delicious, though he wasn't quite sure how he'd done such an amazing job (because he totally didn't notice when Mattie switched what Gilbert had made with what he'd been whipping up as the example), he wasn't going to question his awesomeness. Eventually, Gilbert found that he couldn't eat all of the mouthwatering dish, so he did end up giving the rest to Ludwig, and said man was even more surprised at the delectableness of the dish than Gilbert had been. With that praise in mind, Gilbert went to bed feeling extremely smug.

Time went by and Gilbert continued going to the classes, getting better at cooking, but purposely making mistakes on occasion so that Matt would have to come and help him. Why he did it was a bit of a mystery even to himself, but in the end, he stocked it up to being an attention whore. The two men chatted as they worked out Gilbert's 'cooking problems' and they began to grow close. Gilbert found himself getting quite fond of his cute Canadian teacher. At one point, he even found himself thinking how he'd like to kiss the man, but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head... only to have them come back in force. He started zoning out, imagining himself licking that smudge of batter off Matt's cheek, or covering him in whatever they were working with and having sex with him on top of their shared station. Those thoughts led Gilbert to believe that he needed some serious help for the persistent thoughts running through his head.

Once he'd gotten past his ego and decided that he needed help, he knew just who he needed to consult on this matter. Sitting on his bed, he pulled out his phone and dialed Francis' number, hoping that the Frenchman wasn't bust with anyone at the moment. The phone kept ringing, and Gilbert was sure that Francis wasn't going to pick up. He was just about to hang up when the heavily accented voice sounded through the receiver.

"Hello?" it asked, sounding rather tired.

"Sorry that I'm calling so late," he started, "but I need some advice and it _can't_ wait."

"Oh really?" Francis asked, interest clear in the tone of his voice.

"Ja," Gilbert said and then launched into his explanation of when he had called, describing all the time he'd spent with Matt and the urges that he'd felt. He knew Francis wouldn't judge, so he even described, in detail, some of the visions he'd had in his head about what he could do to the man. He never actually mentioned the name of the person he was talking about, though, because he didn't know how Francis would react if he knew that Gilbert was falling for his relative. A friend dating your relative can get kind of weird sometimes, and he didn't want Francis to let that cloud his advice. The entire rant was concluded with one simple question: "So what do I do now?"

"You like him, oui?" Francis asked.

Gilbert nodded, then realized that Francis couldn't see him, so he mumbled, "Ja."

"Does he like you?"

"Dunno."

"That's helpful... euh... Well, that's what you need to do."

"Huh?" Gilbert was confused. What did the moronic Frenchman mean by that? _What_ exactly did he need to do?

"Figure out if he likes you." An annoying note of amusement hung in that statement. "Have you talked outside of class?"

"Nein," Gilbert said with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh? Have you tried and been denied?" Francis asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"Ah, no! It's not that. I'm just... realizing how dumb I've been. I should have thought about that," Gilbert said, slapping his palm into his face and feeling like a total idiot for not thinking about talking to him somewhere other than in the classroom.

"Then ask him out for coffee or see if he wants to come to the bar or something like that and then you will get to know each other better. Who knows? Maybe things will happen on their own. Maybe he'll come to you," Francis said suggestively, and Gilbert could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Danke, Francis," Gilbert said, sarcastic gratitude dripping from his voice.

"If you're going to be like that, don't come to me for advice again," Francis said playfully. Then he yawned. "Now... can I go back to bed?"

"Ja, sorry!" he exclaimed. "Night!" And with that, he hung up and tried to get back to sleep as well.

Though Gilbert slept fitfully that night, he woke up feeling like he'd had the greatest sleep he'd had in awhile. His mind was clear and he finally felt that he knew what to do, which was a very rare feeling for him.

His plan? Today, after class, he was going to talk to Matt and see if the man wanted to hang out so that they could get to know one another better. And maybe, just _maybe_, Matt would agree to take things further than friendship once they'd been out together enough times.


	5. Success At Last

As usual, class went smoothly. Matt ended up at Gilbert's station a lot because Gilbert was still "having problems" doing things right.

"You're getting better," Matt said with a laugh as they were cleaning up.

"It's all thanks to you, Mattie," Gilbert replied with a grin.

Matt blushed at his words and the two of them lapsed into silence. The rest of the class had gone home already, but Gilbert had hung back in order to talk to this beautiful man. They had already gotten everything cleaned up, so they had nothing to do with their hands and ended up standing there awkwardly for a moment. Then, they both opened their mouths at the same time, only to close them so that the other could speak.

"You go first," Matthew said with a smile, gesturing for him to do so.

Mumbling slightly, Gilbert said, "Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some coffee with me or something." He wanted to kick himself for being so shy. Normally, he'd just say something awesome that would have the guy begging to go out with his awesomeness, but for some reason Matthew had him feeling like he was full of butterflies.

"I'd love to," Matt said, smiling shyly. At least Gilbert wasn't the only shy one, then.

"You wanted to say something too?"

"I was just going to suggest we take our conversation elsewhere because I need to start locking up. A coffee date with you sounds like a lovely change of scenery," he replied with a bit more of a smile and a shrug.

"Alright, let's go." Gilbert smiled, more to himself than anything. This was actually going to work!

"I don't have a car," Matthew informed him.

"Me either. So you don't mind walking?"

Matt shook his head with a smile.

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside," Gilbert said and then walked out after he saw Matthew nod.

It didn't take too long before Matt was locking the door to the outside and then turning to timidly stand next to Gilbert. "Shall we go, then?" came his meek voice.

"Ja," Gilbert replied, looking really happy. "I know a place with some great coffee and even better food."

"That's great," Matthew said, sounding a bit more relaxed now.

The two of them set off in silence that actually wasn't awkward, their bodies so close to one another that they were nearly touching. Taking the closeness as a good sign, Gilbert led them to Le Cafe Blanc.

"My friend owns this place, so we can stay as long as we'd like," Gilbert informed him, leading the way to the counter and ordering a large, decaf black coffee and then stepping aside so that Matt could order as well.

"C-can I get a maple tea?" he asked, working rather hard to keep the nervous stutter down to a minimum. He hoped to god that Francis wasn't working tonight. Of course, there was no such luck, though, considering he owned the place and had poured his heart and soul into it. Within moments, Matthew even spotted him in the back. Instead of hoping he wasn't there, Matthew's prayers turned to silently begging that the man wouldn't notice them as Gilbert added a few pastries to his purchase and then paid for the lot of it.

"C'mon, Mattie," Gilbert said, balancing everything as he made his way to a table. With surprising grace, he moved everything to the table and sat down.

Taking the seat across the little table from him, Matthew did his best to be as graceful as the other, and to keep the faint blush from his cheeks. Neither endeavor was successful, so he was glad that Gilbert didn't even chuckle at him. Though, that could be in part to the fact that he was busy devouring one of the pastries.

Glancing around the small restaurant, Matthew smiled at just how well the Frenchman was keeping up the place. It was spotless with white walls, which were decorated with very artistic black and white photographs and paintings. The joint was actually a rather classy place. Continuing to look around, Matthew ended up locking gazes with the cafe's owner, who winked at him, turning the faint blush to a pleasant crimson.

"Don't mind him," Gilbert said, noting Matthew's colored face and the direction he was looking. "He's just overly flirty."

"I know," Matthew mumbled. "Most unfortunately, we are related.

"Poor thing," Gilbert laughed.

Matthew's face became more flushed than it had been yet as he waited for Gilbert to stop laughing. Once the man finally did calm down, Matt asked rather quietly, "So... is this actually a date or what?"

"If you want it to be." Gilbert was mumbled yet again, and this time it was his turn to blush.

"Then it's settled," Matt said, trying to get his face to a normal color. He reached out and gently grabbed Gilbert's hand in his own. "We're dating."

Gilbert grinned, but then it faltered. "Do you mind if we... take things slow? I've had some bad experiences in the past."

"Of course." Matt squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I like it better that way because... well... I've had no experience." Once both of them had gotten the beginnings of their relationship established, they just sat and talked for awhile.

Eventually, it got to the point that they were both pretty much finished eating and drinking and had lapsed into silence. On Matt's part, it was a comfortable silence. Gilbert, on the other hand, was thinking about the last time his first date had been at a cafe. But that was different, he reminded himself. On that date, he hadn't even known the man at all... But this one... it really, really was different. It was premeditated for starters. And he liked Matthew. They'd had plenty of time to talk to one another and Gilbert even enjoyed listening to him talk, especially when that talking included praising Gilbert's awesomeness.

"Are you finished?" Francis asked, walking up to them. "I could offer you more, on the house. Or I could drive you both home once I lock up."  
"I'd rather walk. It's a beautiful night," Gilbert replied smoothly.

"And I-I'd like to go for a moonlit walk with my new boyfriend," Matt said, a soft pink tinge making its way over his cheeks yet again. It really wasn't difficult to make his face turn scarlet.

"Honhonhon, have fun, lovebirds," Francis chuckled, winking suggestively before grabbing their empty dishes and walking away with a smirk on his face.

Gilbert stood and offered a hand to Matthew, doing his best to act like a good boyfriend. "Shall we?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

Nodding, Matthew took his hand and stood, then the two left hand in hand.

After a bit of walking aimlessly, enjoying one another's company and talking, they turned their direction to Matt's house, where they said goodnight and then Gilbert went home.

It was about a month of dating before they had their first kiss. Before that moment, the most they had done was hold hands, hug and cuddle. Every moment spent together only made it harder for them to part. They were soon nearly inseparable. Wherever Matthew was, Gilbert was bound to show up eventually. It even got to the point that Gilbert introduced Matthew to Ludwig. Of course, Ludwig was overprotective and didn't trust Matthew at first, but when he saw how much the little Canadian meant to his brother, he gave the two his blessing. On their one year anniversary was when Matthew gave up his virginity to Gilbert and then the two hated even more to part. And so they moved in together. Gilbert finally had himself a working, functional relationship.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this up! I finally found my notebook. I'm hoping to complete more than just this with the coming summer. Also, I'm sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed. I just really, really wanted to get this out of my incomplete stories.


End file.
